Sympathy for Mrs Vengeance
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Die bittersüße Schwere bemächtigt sich meines Körpers und ich werde unfähig meine eigene Gestalt zu ertragen. Nur der Gedanke an Rache erhält mich aufrecht. Mein Name ist Cho Chang. Und das hier ist meine Geschichte...
1. Alles führt mich zu Dir

_Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören immer noch J.K. Rowling (warum eigentlich, bei mir im Regal würden die sich viel besser machen) und meine wilden Spekulationen gehören mir selbst. Dieses Mal wende ich mich einem Charakter zu, den viele grundsätzlich nicht beachten: Cho. Wer ist sie? Und was treibt sie überhaupt zu Harry, wo doch er in dieser Nacht hätte sterben können an Cedrics Stelle? Ich versuche das Geheimnis auf meine Art zu lüften. Seid gewarnt, mir ist momentan nach Dark Fics und wie schon „Bind, Torture and Kill" ist auch das hier eher nichts für schwache Nerven. Wer heißen Sex und Mary Sues sucht, muss mit anderen Storys vorlieb nehmen. Die Lyrics gehören der Charlie Daniels Band „The Devil went down to Georgia". Im Prolog findet ihr ein paar Liedfitzel, aber wer die alle findet ist gut ;)_

..::~::..

Sympathy for Mrs. Vengeance

'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.'

..::~::..

'And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.'

_Prolog: Alles führt mich zu ihm_

Der Regentropft unaufhaltsam gegen die Scheiben. Tropf, tropf. Ein nervtötendes Geräusch. Ich lehne meine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas und es hört nicht auf. Alles führt mich zu ihm. Und ich hasse mich in diesem Moment dafür. Was für eine Nacht. Die erste Nacht ohne ihn. Natürlich habe ich meine Nächte ohne ihn verbracht, doch wenn ich morgens aufwachte, dann war _er _mein erster Gedanke und Abends, vor dem Schlafen mein Letzter. Jetzt ist da nichts mehr, an das ich denken kann.

Keiner hat sich die Mühe gemacht, mit mir zu sprechen. Keiner hat überhaupt wahrgenommen, dass es mich gibt. Dass ich ein Teil seines Lebens war. Ich wage mich nicht einmal in Gedanken seinen Namen auszusprechen: Das ruft die Geister und dann kann ich nicht mehr schlafen. Und es wird Morgen das Selbe sein wie jetzt. Leere. Wie habe ich mich hier jemals wohl gefühlt? Ich möchte weit weg sein und doch wieder will ich diesen Ort nicht verlassen. Er ist noch hier, das kann ich spüren. Alles hier ist eine Erinnerung an Cedric. Jetzt habe ich den verdammten Namen gedacht und die Tränen kommen wieder hoch. Dabei wollte ich nicht mehr weinen. Denn niemand spendet mir Trost, denn niemand weiß, dass er und ich... auch das wage ich mich nicht auszusprechen.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Treppe unseres Turms hinunter steige, dann huschen meine Augen durch die große Halle und ich suche ihn. In diesen Momenten wünsche ich mir, ich wäre mit ihm gestorben. Es wäre so einfach gewesen.

Dann kommt der Zorn, er ist unaufhaltsam. Warum hat es nicht den Anderen getroffen? Ob heute oder Morgen, was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich weiß, so soll man nicht sprechen und man soll Niemandem etwas schlechtes wünschen, doch ich fühle mich hilflos und meine Wut gibt mir Kraft, der einzige Antrieb.

Ich weine schon wieder. Immer wieder tobt dieser Kampf in mir und ich weiß mich nicht anders zu helfen. Ich verachte mich selbst, ich bedauere mich selbst und am Ende hasse ich mich selbst.

Wie erbärmlich ich geworden bin. Ich bin froh dass er mich nicht so sehen kann, ich würde seinem traurigen Blick keine Sekunde standhalten können.

Erst kommt Hass, dann kommt die Nacht. Und mit der Nacht und dem Hass kommt die Rache. Ich will Rache, für das, was mit Cedric geschehen ist. Ich spreche den Namen aus. Ja, jetzt geht es wieder. Er wird mir dafür büßen, dass er mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist. Es hätte ihn treffen _müssen. _Es ist unausweichlich. Ich sehe wieder klar und stehe auf. Die Nacht hat an Kälte verloren. Die bittersüße Schwere bemächtigt sich meiner und ich werde unfähig, meine eigene Gestalt zu ertragen. Nur der Gedanke an meine Rache hält mich aufrecht.

Mein Name ist Cho Chang. Und das hier ist meine Geschichte... 


	2. Alles treibt mich zur Weißglut

Kapitel 1:

„Cho, du fliegst heute unaufmerksam. Wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich mir wirklich einen anderen Sucher organisieren." die tadelnde Stimme von Roger Davies hallte durch das leere Quidditchstadion.

„Es tut mir leid." antwortete Cho hilfesuchend. „Ich weiß nicht, was in letzter Zeit los ist, ich bin nur so furchtbar aufgeregt wegen unserem ersten Spiel." Cho stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war doch noch ganz neu in der Mannschaft, wie konnten denn alle so viel von ihr erwarten?

„Ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können." fuhr der Quidditchkapitän von Ravenclaw fort. „Es ist nur Hufflepuff. Die sind nicht so stark aufgestellt dieses Jahr, das weiß jeder. Aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen sicheren Sieg zu verschenken, nur weil meine Sucherin Lampenfieber hat."

„Ja." murmelte Cho kleinlaut. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Sie konnte dem Kapitän ja schlecht sagen, dass sie nur deswegen so aufgeregt war, weil sie den Sucher der Hufflepuffs, Cedric Diggory so unwiderstehlich fand. Wenn sie ihn nur aus der Ferne sah, zitterten ihr die Knie und sie wusste keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. So schwieg Cho und hütete ihr kleines Geheimnis eisern.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." sagte sie nachdrücklich und Roger nickte schließlich und entließ sie aus ihrem privaten Training. Er hatte Cho bei jedem Training länger dabehalten, damit sie gewappnet war für ihr erstes Spiel. Cho neigte dazu nervös zu werden, wenn sie den Schnatz nicht schnell genug fand, was dazu führte dass sie unsicher und unaufmerksam wurde.

Cho schulterte ihren Besen und machte sich alleine auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden. Es war ihr ausgesprochen peinlich, von ihrem Kapitän beim träumen erwischt worden zu sein und dass sie Cedric heute morgen Hand in Hand mit einer anderen Hufflepuff gesehen hatte, tat sein Übrigstes. Trotzig kickte sie mit ihrem Schuh einen Stein weg. Cedric wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass es sie gab. Aber beim Quidditchspiel, da musste er einfach Notiz von ihr nehmen, schließlich würde sie seine direkte Gegnerin sein. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht so ein Mädchen, dass den Jungs hinterherlief oder sich in jemanden verliebte, nur weil er hübsch aussah, aber Tatsache war, dass sie noch nie mit Cedric gesprochen hatte und trotzdem schlug ihr das Herz jedes Mal bis zum Hals, wenn er sie sah.

„Hallo, Cho!" rief ihr Serenety Dippet aus der Umkleide zu.

„Oh, du bist noch hier?" fragte Cho verwundert. Serenity war Jägerin im Team der Ravenclaws und eigentlich hätte sie schon längst zurück im Schloss sein müssen, denn das Training war seit über einer Stunde vorbei.

„Nun ja..." druckste Serenity herum. „Komm erst mal rein. Aber mach bitte die Türe zu."

Cho tat wie geheißen und sah Serenity erstaunt an. Sie trug ein langes, grünes Kleid, das ziemlich teuer aussah.

„Warum?..." begann Cho, doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie musste kichern. „Du hast ein Date?" rief sie neugierig.

„Nun, nein..." antwortete Serenity und lief rot an. „Aber ich dachte vielleicht es wäre ein angemessener Aufzug, um danach zu fragen."

„Dann solltest du dich beeilen. Roger ist gerade in die Umkleide rein."

„Blödsinn." schnappte Serenity. „Ich will mich doch nicht mit Roger treffen. Aber in zehn Minuten haben die Hufflepuffs das Spielfeld gemietet und ich wollte... na du weißt schon... der Sucher von ihnen, der ist so..." schwärmte sie.

Chos Lächeln gefror und ihr Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen. Alles, nur das nicht. Serenity war so viel hübscher als sie und auch noch ein Jahr älter und in Cedrics Jahrgang. „Oh." murmelte sie und sah zu Boden.

„Meinst du, ich kann ihn einfach so fragen?" sagte Serenity besorgt.

„Bestimmt." antwortete Cho teilnahmslos, aber Serenity war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um Chos Traurigkeit zu bemerken.

„Ich will ihn fragen, ob er mit mir ausgeht." meinte Serenity leise.

Chos Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie war dankbar dafür, dass die Freundin ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe ihn heute händchenhaltend mit einer Hufflepuff gesehen." antwortete Cho ihr mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit.

Serenity sah sie erschrocken an. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, heute morgen auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Oh je..." stammelte Serenity. „Ich mache mich hier zum Narren und... das wusste ich nicht." Sie rang um Fassung. „Wie bescheuert ich bin. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich gefragt habe."

Hastig verließ Serenity die Umkleide und Cho blieb allein im Halbdunkeln zurück.

..::~::..

Am Vorabend ihres ersten Quidditchspiels war Cho nervös wie nie. Ihr war schlecht vor Aufregung und jeder der sie ansprach bekam nur eine bissige Antwort zu hören. Lediglich mit Marietta, ihrer besten Freundin unterhielt sie sich stockend, doch immer wieder verstummte das Gespräch.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, mit der großen Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw, lag im obersten Turm von Hogwarts. Von hier aus hatte man einen großartigen Ausblick auf die Ländereien der Schule und die weitere Umgebung.

Aber Cho hatte für all diese Dinge heute Abend keinen Blick, denn immer wieder spielte sie in Gedanken ihr Quidditchspiel nach. Einige Schachzüge, die sie mit Roger geübt hatte und immer wieder rief sie sich die Taktik der Hufflepuffs in Erinnerung.

„Du sollst endlich damit aufhören." jammerte Marietta nach einer Weile. „Deine Hände zittern schon wieder."

Cho faltete ihre Hände zusammen, damit Marietta das Zittern nicht mehr sah. „Tut mir Leid." sagte sie verlegen. Seit mehreren Tagen war sie sich eigentlich nur noch am entschuldigen und es ging ihr selbst schon furchtbar auf die Nerven. „Ich kann nichts für meine Aufregung." grummelte sie. Cho war immer aufgeregt vor Prüfungen, vor der Notenvergabe, vor dem ersten Schultag, die Liste schien endlos lang zu sein. Zum wiederholten Male wünschte sie sich, endlich einmal selbstbewusster zu sein, aber zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich auch, wie sie das wohl anstellen sollte? Wenn es nur einen Zauber dafür gäbe, dachte sie.

„Geh ins Bett." schlug ihr Marietta halbherzig vor.

„Da hat sie Recht." mischte sich nun Rico Fipes ein, einer der Treiber der Mannschaft ein. „Du musst morgen ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir gewinnen wollen."

Cho wusste es zwar zu schätzen, dass die ganze Mannschaft ihr Mut zusprechen wollte, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, gingen sie ihr alle nur furchtbar auf die Nerven.

„Darum kann ich mich selber kümmern." sagte sie schnippisch und Rico zog sich zurück.

„Deswegen musst du aber nicht gemein werden." maulte Marietta.

„Oh, sei endlich still." fauchte Cho. Sie hatte langsam genug davon, dass jeder ihr sagte, was sie wohl am besten tun sollte.

„Dann bleib halt hier." rief ihre Freundin und stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes zum Schlafsaal davon.

„Mach ich auch." rief Cho ihr hinterher und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Nach und nach leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und schließlich blieb Cho alleine zurück. Das Kaminfeuer war nur noch eine schwächliche Glut und Cho starrte es mit bösem Blick an. Auch wenn sie sich für ihren Ausbruch schämte, war das noch lange kein Grund, sie wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Immerhin war sie dreizehn Jahre alt und aus eigener Kraft in die Quidditmannschaft gewählt worden, weil sie besser geflogen war als die anderen Anwärter. Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken schlief sie schließlich auf dem weichen Sofa ein.


End file.
